Underneath It All
by Spikeybabe
Summary: Slash.  A series of one shots based on Cam and Hunter.  I lost my focus, so I changed the goal.
1. Fire

Disclaimer - Must I really bother? 'Cause I wasn't planning on it; if I owned the Power Rangers it would be a bunch of half-naked guys running around instead of completely covered in spandex. You know?

Right. So. I got bitten by a bug tonight and it's late so if it doesn't make sense, that's mostly why. I started with Rocky/Adam and realized that I'm getting in a rut. (I have Tempting Fate, Where I Belong, and Where I Belong the Interludes so that's enough Rocky/Adam). I ran pairings through my head until I came to my next favorite Hunter and Cam (they're tied with Wes and Eric but I have a story I'm working on involving them...). And it's in first person point of view which is a bitch to write.

I'm giving up now on trying to explain what's wrong with the story and instead get on with it. Fire - from the Power Ranger's Slash Write 22. It won't be 22 chapters though.

Fire

"Would you sleep with me?"

I couldn't help it; I choked at the unexpected question. "Huh?" came unintelligently out of my mouth so I tried again. "What?" That wasn't much better.

I glanced at Hunter to see him smirking at me. "You heard me, Cam." There was a questioning light burning his eyes and I felt the answer flame in my stomach.

My eyes dropped to the glass he was holding and frowned. "How much have you been drinking?"

Ignoring my question, he shrugged. "It's a simple question, really. It only requires a one word answer - yes or no." He looked at me and grinned.

You know, I had always considered myself a practical, rational, semi-intelligent, calm person. Maybe I was wrong because I sure wasn't feeling mellow now. My skin is crawling and my mouth is still hanging open like an idiot. I had never guessed. The possibilities ran through my mind – images of his golden skin, muscular body.

We stood there in silence; I could feel his arm pressed tightly against my shoulder. "Cam, I'm not expecting you to just fall over and us get down right here on the dance floor; Leanne and her husband would kill both of us and Sensei Omino would fire me."

"Then why ask?"

"I'm attracted to you. I'd like to think that you're attracted to me. My first thought was to ask you out but you'd ignore me. This way I've gotten you're attention."

From the corner of my eye, I saw him turn his head toward me. The longer the silence held, the more nervous he became. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. We can forget I ever said anything and…."

"Yes." The word actually tumbled out of my mouth. Maybe I'm not as repressed as my father thinks.

"Yes?" Hunter appeared stunned.

The fire in my stomach burned hotter at Hunter's soft comment. For a guy that had just propositioned me, he sounded just as worried as I was. "Yes, I would sleep with you. But I'm not easy; you're going to have to date me before anything physical happens."

Hunter laughed loudly and the stiffness left his body; something that I hadn't been aware of even pressed up against him.

It garnered us some weird looks from the people standing closest to us but when Hunter's strong fingers brushed slightly against mine, I decided that maybe the only thing that mattered was what was happening between us.


	2. Watermelon

This is just going to be a series of one-shots that occur whenever I get an idea for one. Since I don't know how old Hunter is supposed to be, I just chose an age and went with it...

Watermelon 

Hunter leaned casually against the desk, watching his teammates leave. He hoped that Blake wouldn't ask him why he wasn't coming along because he had some pressing business to address with Cam. But it looked like he was too occupied with what Tori was doing than to worry about his brother.

Cam was at his computer, consumed with whatever geeky project he was involved in now to know that Hunter had stayed behind. And that was the way he wanted it; this way he could admire the smooth golden skin on Cam's neck and made him think of licking and sucking on that sensitive skin until Cam's whole body vibrated with suppressed need.

"Are you going to stand there all day, Hunter?"

Okay, so maybe he wasn't that oblivious. But he shouldn't be surprised because Cam was nothing if not perceptive.

"Probably," he drawled. "I like the view from this angle."

That earned him a flash of dark, amused eyes before they returned to the computer. It didn't stop him because Cam might be perceptive but he was persistent.

"How'd you know that I was still here, anyway?" He slowly walked towards Cam.

"I know the sound of all of my teammate's footsteps. I like to know whose hanging around without having to look."

"Creepy."

Cam smirked at him when he came up next to Cam's chair. "Why **are** you hanging around?"

Hunter pulled something out of the back pocket of his jeans and flicked it on the desk in front of Cam. "Just wondering what this is about."

"Where did you find this?" he asked intently, struggling for casual.

"Your desk. Before you get mad, I was just getting your aspirin because I wrenched my shoulder while sparring the night before." Hunter leaned his hip on the desk. "I'm interested," he said softly.

Cam swallowed hard and his eyes locked on Hunter. "Hey, you're the one who has the stupid idea of waiting until I'm twenty before taking the next step. "But," he pointed his finger at Cam, "there is no way I'm using flavored condoms."

"You're the one who told me that you loved watermelon."

"What's that have to do with anything?" he asked, not getting the connection.

"It's watermelon." He indicated the condom still lying on the desk.

"It's green." Hunter picked it up; looking closely at it like it would have the flavor written on the package. "Shouldn't it be bright pink or something?"

"You know…" That was Hunter's only warning before Cam was pressed up against him, nipping at his jaw. "The condom was meant to get your attention, not get you distracted on figuring out why it's one color or another."

"Like I didn't know you did that on purpose. It was on top of the aspirin bottle for God's sakes." He tipped his head to the side, gasping at the feel of Cam's tongue on his skin. His voice was strangled when he spoke again. "You're just lucky that I'm the one who found it instead of Dustin or Shane. You'd never hear the end of it."

"Indeed," Cam laughed softly against Hunter's neck, rewarded by the thrust of Hunter's hips against his.

Hunter backed away reluctantly and rubbed his face. "I'd better go before your dad comes out and sees this."

"Good idea. It's one thing to be okay that your son is gay but quite another to see him in the arms of his boyfriend."

Hunter smirked. "You coming over tonight?"

Cam nodded and watched Hunter leave. Right before Hunter disappeared up the stairs, he spoke one last time. "Leave the watermelon condoms at home or you aren't getting any."

Cam's laughter followed him out.


End file.
